Let Me Be Your Shelter
by HannahCake310
Summary: Based off the prompt "I'm on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me." McKirk Coffee Shop Au


"Next!" Jim called tiredly to the long line of patrons who stood on insistent feet and tapping toes to get their small shop was hopping with customers practically out the door waiting to get their morning fix of caffeine.

"Welcome to Enterprise, what can I get you?"Jim most certainly did not yawn as he took the woman's order, plugged it into the cash register and turned away to begin making it. He could tell his eyelids were swollen by how hard it was to open them after he blinked. On the off chance he glanced at a particularly shiny spot on one of the many coffee machines and saw his reflection he was unsurprised to see dark bags around his red rimmed eyes. He looked awful.

"You look awful," Uhura commented coming back from the storage room with another three pound bag of sugar held tight to her chest. Jim rolled his eyes pouring his cup and capping it then handing it to the waiting woman.

"Next, please." He tried to smile at the young girl who ordered a Caramel Frappuccino with a chocolate scone and a bottle of water. He went to go make and collect her items letting his smile drop as soon as he turned away. When he saddled next to Uhura as she worked away at her own drink order, Jim murmured, "Kev didn't want to sleep last night. Apparently the daycare let him nap for a few hours yesterday and he just wouldn't calm down."

With more force than was necessary, Jim hit the drink on the counter getting the air bubbles out. He would be having words with Sunshine Daycare this afternoon when he picked up his little boy about letting him sleep during the day. Jim shook his head having a conversation with himself as he worked. No, He wouldn't have time to talk tonight. Today was Thursday which means he has Bio Chem at six until nine and a study session before that.

"Shit," he whispered to himself still faced away from the customers. Uhura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I need to call my mom about babysitting tonight, I have a study group at five."

"You don't get off until four-thirty, Jim. How're you going to make that?"

"Speed and traffic violations."

"With Kevin in the car?"

Jim withered slightly. "A little less speed, no traffic violations and a whole lotta prayers."

Uhura huffed taking her drink away the same time as Jim wiped the excess off the cup, snatched a water bottle from the fridge and handed off the scone to the girl. She thanked him, payed, then slowly snaked her way out the little shop holding her drink and food close as if to ward off the other thirsty patrons. Jim stared after her for a moment feeling girl had looked like a younger version of Carol, back when they were both in high school and so in love and she was so invincible nothing could stop her. The way the girl held her head made Jim think of the beautiful lady he married with thick blonde hair and eyes so gorgeous he could stare into them for hours…

But, that girl leaving wasn't Carol. Kevin's mother hadn't looked like that even a year after she first got sick. When her time finally came she'd looked so skinny and brittle and the day she died Jim held her hand telling her that he loved her. Kevin had been too young at the time, only a few months old. The doctors had said it was a miracle she'd even been able to conceive let alone give birth. But she did and when Carol left Jim she left a small little bundle of joy that looked so much like her that Jim cried for the first week every time he set his eyes on his son. It wasn't bad crying, but happy. He was happy he had gotten such a beautiful baby boy from his beautiful wife before she was taken away from him. At night he used to hold him close and sniffle into his hair while his little child slept. He tell him stories of his mother and how she would've loved him so much.

That was three years ago and while he sees Carol in some of the things Kevin does or the way he moves he doesn't just see her in him. He sees himself in the boy also. He sees the good that he'd needed when Carol died and he sees the motivation to continue on with his exhausting schedule because in the end it will all be worth it.

"Uh, excuse me?" A lady in line cleared her voice garnering Jim's attention. He shook his head trying to dispel the melancholy that he hadn't felt in a long time then buckled down to his work.

"Hello, welcome to Enterprise. How can I help you?" Fake smile securely glued on Jim continued taking orders at a quick pace and tired eyes. Because that was what Jim Kirk – single dad of one, aspiring college graduate and struggling barista – did. Take orders quickly and try not to fuck them up.

"Where's Pavel?" He whispered to Uhura, his hands going fast to fill a big order. The line was still to the door and while most of the people were patient he was starting to hear grumbles. The woman shook her head rolling her eyes looking angry.

"His car broke down. Hikaru went to pick him up but there's an accident so they're stuck. And yes, there really is an accident –trust me, I checked. It's just you and me until they get here."

Great. Just great. We're swamped and they're probably making out in their car sitting in traffic.

"Wake up, Kirk." Uhura snapped. "What time did you go to bed last night?" Jim scratched at the back of his head, his eyes watered as he forced back another yawn. He averted his eyes twisting a knob on the coffee mater. Uhura put her hands on her hips pulling one eyebrow up. Oh No, he was in for it now. "Kirk."

"I, uh, didn't." Jim admitted truthfully."Didn't get a chance to."

"Jim," she threw her hands in the air for a second before going back down to finish her half-an-half. "Look, I understand that between school and work you don't get much time but-"

"Much time?" Jim crouched down into the mini fridge to grab a new bottle of cream. "Ny, between class and work and trying not to fu-" Uhura shot him a look, right. Customers, Jim. Customers. No cursing in front of the customers. "Trying not to mess him up with my horrible parenting skills I just don't have time for silly things like sleeping."

Finishing up their orders at the same time, both Uhura and Jim walked towards the counter sliding the drinks to waiting hands, exchanging money and telling them to have a nice day with painted on smiles. Manning both registers they simultaneously took two more orders then started the routine all again.

"Your questionable parenting skills aside, you need sleep. You need to take care of yourself. Don't make me have to send you home." Jim knew she would never send him home, she cared about him and knew that he needed the money now more than ever. "I have to go grab a few things from the back, take the next few orders and pray that Pavel will get here soon."

With a pony-tail flip and a small shake in her hips, Uhura was off towards the back room. Jim turned away from the waiting line, rolled his eyes, squared his shoulders and brought the lady waiting her cup of hot coffee that was more sugar than actual coffee. He was sweating and the line didn't seem to be getting any shorter as he turned back for the next customer.

"Welcome to Enter-"

"No time," the gruff man said. He was shorter than Jim maybe an inch or two, had a cashmere scarf fitted snugly around his throat and a sweater that looked way too hipster tied around his skinny jeans. His hair was blonde and everything about him just screamed douche but Jim told himself not to judge. He did feel one eyebrow make its way up his forehead but said nothing else.

"I'm going to need a Triple Venti. Sugar free, non-fat, no foam, extra caramel, with whip caramel macchiato." He didn't even stop to take a breath. "Then pour regular coffee down the side with two packs of raw sugar and a stir stick on the side. I want this at one hundred and twenty degrees." Jim's eyes widened and he did the one thing he was trained not to do - stare at the man blank faced. It wasn't the he didn't understand but the words had just been spat at him with such nastiness and so quickly that it left him partially dumbfounded.

"Is that too hard?" The guy asked with a set scowl, his hip cocking to the side. Jim shook his head and turned trying to remember all that he'd said. It took more than a handful of minutes and some second guessing but Jim got the coffee together and even forced a smile as he handed it to the man.

"Okay, that'll be-"

"Bla!" The man held out his tongue scrunching his eyes closed and shaking his head. Jim internally sighed, just what he needed today. Here we go.

"This isn't what I ordered!" The man's voice was getting louder. "First of all, this isn't even hot, definitely not a hundred and twenty. Do I look like an idiot? I asked for no foam and I'm sure that's not non-fat. Did you even put caramel in it? Did you even graduate high school? Come on this isn't that hard."

"Uh," Jim tried to remember what he'd done.

"Just go. Make it again." The cup was then thrust across the counter at Jim who wasn't quick enough to grab it as the man let it go. The Venti hit the counter hard and spilled mostly towards Jim who jumped back but some got on the now irate man. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sorry, just let me…" Jim busted into action righting the spilled cup and grabbing for a rag under the register.

"Do you even know how much this costs!?" The man yelled at Jim who was scrambling to clean the mess before it could get all over the paper fliers or register.

"Sorry, sir," Jim stuttered grabbing for the cup to throw away. The man was looking down at his silky shirt now coffee stained with disgust clearly written over his face.

"I'm not paying for this and I don't have fucking time. Just get me another coffee, you idiot."

Jim felt his throat begin to tighten as his vision blurred with small tears. He was too exhausted for this. "Sorry."

"God, are you stupid or something? They let special people make coffee now?"

Jim turned away to begin again feeling embarrassment color his neck and cheeks. The shop was full of waiting patrons and he was the only one behind the counter.

"Aren't you queers supposed to be good at making coffee?" The guy called and Jim felt himself freeze. There were so many things that came to mind. Most involved telling the guy to take a long walk off a short peer and informing him where he could stuff it but Jim really needed this job. Uhura would fire him in a second for threatening a customer, friendship ties would be pushed aside.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" The guy yelled scaring Jim enough to make his body twitch. "What are you doing, dumbass, didn't I tell you I was busy!?"

Jim could feel himself shaking as he clenched his teeth and willed the angry tears to go away.

"Hey buddy, why don't you take a walk." He heard from behind him as he started on another cup. Jim ignored the talking behind him trying to finish the damn order so the guy would just leave.

"Don't get in this, man." He heard the guy say.

"No," Jim heard as he turned to see a tall man with brown hair and green scrubs under a jacket getting closer to the rude customer. "I think I will get in this if yer gonna harass this guy. I would suggest you take your coffee and get out."

The rude man squared his own shoulders looking furious. "What, are you a faggot too? You gays gotta stick together, right?"

The taller man came right into the shorter ones' space and Jim drew close, coffee in his shaking hand ready to hand off.

"Yeah, I am." Tall Guy smiled before getting nose to nose with the man. "And if I ever hear you saying that word again I swear I'll take my gay foot and shove it up your straight ass until you're spitting my gay shoelaces." His savior growled.

Just then both Chekov and Sulu rushed in through the back door with Uhura right on their toes. Suddenly behind the counter felt too cramped and the shaking in Jim's hands was too much. He handed the man his drink who grabbed it roughly spilling some over the side and storming from the coffee shop.

"Take a break, Kirk," Uhura gently pushed Jim over to the dining area where they had chairs and tables set up for those who wanted to sit leisurely and drink their coffee. Right now, as the morning rush started to dwindle there was no one taking up the seats so Jim fell into one ungracefully. He wiped away lingering tears from the sides of his eyes taking a deep breath. He scrubbed hard as his eyes willing the pit in his stomach to go away.

"Uh, hey." Jim heard next to him. He Practically jumped in his seat whipping his head around to see the man in scrubs standing next to him. "Mind if I sit? I have a while before my shift starts."

Jim was at a loss for words. He shook his head pointing at the chair opposite him. The man's scruff dusted against his cheeks and throat moving and shifting as he smiled, Jim felt his cheeks redden.

"Thank you-" Jim began but the doctor shook his head holding up a hand.

"That guy was an ass and you look like you need a break. Least I could do."

Jim felt his throat thicken again, he tried to swallow it back down.

"I keep trying to teach my daughter to be brave and stand up for her friends or people that she thinks needs it," the man shrugged, smiling to himself. "What kind of daddy would I be if I didn't take my own advice?"

"You have a daughter?" Jim questioned feeling himself start to melt for this guy. His voice – now that he wasn't yelling – was actually very nice to listen to. Deep and southern and making him shiver.

"Yeah, her name's Joanna. She's with her mama and her husband right now, though. Here," he grabbed his phone from his pocket touching a button to have it light up. He then turned it to face Jim with all the pride and happiness in his eyes Jim knew he had whenever he showed off pictures of Kevin. The wallpaper on his phone was of him and a small girl with brown hair that mirrored his own. Their faces were being squeezed together as the man blew a raspberry into the little girl's cheek. The girl is mid laugh trying to pull away yet clearly enjoying the attention. Jim smiled at the picture feeling the last of his heart unclench and he relaxed.

"How old?"

"Eight but already too old." The doctor smiled looking down at his phone setting it to the side. Jim bit his lip contemplating for a moment before reaching into his own pocket to grab his phone. He slid the tab to unlock then scrolled to the main page. Holding his phone up he showed the man a picture of Kevin laughing on his shoulders while Jim was in mid-walk the day they went to the fair with Spock and Uhura. The man's eyes got big before softening and taking the phone to hold closer to his face.

"That's my little boy. He's four this month."

"What's his name?"

"Kevin," Jim answered wondering why he was speaking so freely with this strange man. He usually didn't talk about his son to people who didn't already know the little boy. "He's a firecracker."

"I bet," the brown haired man laughed. "Are you married?"

"I was. She… got sick." He said it simply and was surprised not to feel the lingering dread fill his chest like it usually did.

"I'm sorry."

Jim smiled up at the man taking his phone back, clicking it off and leaning forward feeling oddly comfortable with the man in front of him.

"I'm Leonard, by the way. I'm a doctor over at San Francisco General." He held out his hand.

"Jim Kirk," Jim took his hand and smiled feeling the warmth from the other man's hand creep up his arm.

"Nice to meet you, Jim," Leonard didn't let go of Jim's hand for the longest second and when he did Jim missed the heat. "I have to get going… Mind if I give you a call sometime?"

Jim Kirk most certainly did not blush as he scratched his hand across his lips to stop a goofy grin from coloring his face. "I'd like that."


End file.
